Un petit boulot pour Sirius
by Myscast
Summary: Fin du tome 3, début du tome 4. Las d'être en cavale à l'autre bout du monde, Sirius décide de se rapprocher des sorciers en se fondant (plutôt maladroitement) dans le Londres moldu.


Hi, everyone. Voici une courte fiction (qui était au départ un OS, mais comme il commençait à devenir sérieusement long, j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite fic-ette à chapitres qui sent bon les vacances…), une courte fiction, donc, qui se veut plus ou moins humoristique et n'a pas pour vocation de mener l'intrigue du siècle ; il s'agit bien d'une fic-ette de_ vacances_, je le répète. Style plus détendu que d'habitude, de fait, et discours sans doute un peu délié, mais j'aime assez le rendu final et j'ai donc décidé de partager cette petite histoire sans prétention avec vous.

La fic-ette est terminée et le rythme de parution sera donc assez rapide (ne nous éternisons pas). Elle sera publiée en quatre ou cinq chapitres, six au grand maximum. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience ! Bonne lecture (et, je l'espère, bon amusement).

(Petite info supplémentaire, ma petite histoire se situe chronologiquement à la fin du tome 3).

* * *

**Un petit boulot pour Sirius**

**Chapitre I**** : Le nouveau voisin **

Tout avait commencé par une lettre. Une lettre enjouée, déterminée et un peu railleuse, apportée par un oiseau tropical des plus excentriques et des plus voyants ; bref, une lettre qui laissait présager de gros ennuis en perspective.

Remus l'avait ouverte avec soin, et avec précaution, aussi ; comme s'il s'attendait à trouver à l'intérieur un échantillonnage encore plus tapageur de la faune rocambolesque des contrées où Sirius avait choisi de se cacher du reste du monde – _caché_ étant ici synonyme de _se dorer sur une plage de sable fin, aux confins du monde touristique connu_. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Sirius de prendre un peu de bon temps après douze longues années de prison ; mais ses excès perpétuels, qui montraient un Sirius nullement assagi malgré son statut d'adulte confirmé, tiraient toujours au loup garou un petit soupir désabusé – et renforçaient son inquiétude de le voir un jour découvert. Non pas qu'il ne fît pas confiance à Sirius ; mais il n'adhérait que moyennement à cette philosophie du « plus c'est voyant, moins on y fait attention ».

Secouant la tête, le loup garou déplia la missive et la parcourut des yeux ; elle lui échappa des mains.

« Comment ça, un _appartement moldu_ ? »

* * *

65 Milton Avenue. Remus releva les yeux de la lettre et les fixa sur la plaque défraîchie de la porte qui lui faisait face. Pas de doute, c'était bien là. Il balaya la rue du regard, notant les immeubles grisâtres et les minuscules plates-bandes. Un quartier moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir chercher Sirius ici. _Un bon point pour toi, Sirius,_ reconnut le loup-garou. Toutefois, ce fut avec une légère appréhension qu'il sonna au numéro D de l'immeuble.

Appréhension quelque peu justifiée, car il n'entendit aucun cliquetis annonçant le déverrouillage de la porte. Soucieux, Remus jeta un nouveau regard des deux côtés de la ruelle, puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. La dissimilant à moitié dans les plis de son blouson, il murmura un « Alohomora » et soupira doucement en entendant le déclic significatif. Il fit un pas de côté pour ranger sa baguette, mais à cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit largement et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs apparut devant le loup garou ; elle s'immobilisa, tête baissée, apparemment en train de chercher quelque chose dans le grand sac noir qu'elle tenait à la main. Remus s'empressa de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche.

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme l'aperçut enfin et lui jeta un regard peu amène ; le loup garou s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et se glissa promptement dans l'immeuble avant d'avoir à jeter un nouveau sortilège périlleux.

« Mais où est cette foutue lettre ? » entendit-il avant que la porte ne se referme dans un craquement sinistre.

Le loup garou avisa un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre, apparemment chiffonné par de nombreuses lectures, près du tapis de l'entrée. Il songea un instant à rattraper la jeune femme pour lui rendre ce qu'il présumait être son bien, puis il se rappela ce regard hostile qu'elle lui avait lancé et s'engagea dans l'escalier en secouant la tête, préférant privilégier ses propres préoccupations.

_Premier palier_.

Appartement A… le B… le C… et voilà, le D. C'était là. Une porte à la peinture écaillée, coincée entre le B et le F, du côté gauche du couloir. Remus fronça les sourcils et toqua à la porte avec détermination.

Il crut apercevoir un éclat mystérieux à travers l'œilleton qui surmontait la poignée, puis il entendit un « j'arrive ! » sonore et plein d'entrain. La porte se déverrouilla et Sirius apparut sur le seuil, tout sourire, en jean et blouson de cuir d'où dépassait une chemise criarde dans les tons chauds, à dominantes rouge et jaune.

Remus soupira audiblement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à apprendre la discrétion à Sirius Black.

* * *

Le premier élan de lassitude surmonté, Remus prit sur lui et pénétra dans l'antre de l'ancien maraudeur. L'antre, c'était bien le mot ; car le peu d'affaires que possédait le sorcier en cavale s'entassaient dans le désordre le plus complet, robes de sorcier usées et exemplaires datés de la Gazette jetés pêle-mêle avec les cartons de vivres et les quelques possessions moldues de Sirius. _Des vêtements moldus ? _s'étonna le loup garou. Il détailla le tout d'un regard à la fois perplexe et désorienté.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça, Sirius ?" murmura-t-il un peu faiblement.

L'animagus, toujours souriant, referma promptement la porte derrière le loup garou et vint lui donner l'accolade. Remus se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas revu son ami en chair et en os depuis leurs retrouvailles mouvementées à la cabane hurlante, et il lui rendit avec franchise cette étreinte amicale - sans parvenir toutefois à quitter des yeux ce joyeux capharnaüm.

"Et bien, c'est chez moi, répondit Sirius avec une indicible fierté. Mon nouveau pied-à-terre, en attendant des jours meilleurs. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais ça aura bien meilleure mine lorsque j'aurai fini de m'installer."

Pas très grand, c'était un fait, et même un euphémisme ; maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'intérieur, il y aurait à peine eu la place de rajouter une table entre eux. Remus avisa deux petites portes à l'exact opposé de celle par laquelle il était entré, dont les cadres sombres se détachaient crument sur le mur blanc ; probablement une petite salle de bain et une cuisine.

Toutefois, en comparaison de sa cellule d'Azkaban, cela devait sembler digne d'un véritable palace pour Sirius - un palace certes petit, et donc oxymorique s'il en est, mais indéniablement propre et sain.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" s'enquit Sirius.

Remus éluda la question :

"Avec quoi comptes-tu payer le loyer, Sirius ?"

Milton Avenue était en plein cœur de Londres ; même un si minuscule appartement devait valoir une somme rondelette, au vu de son emplacement.

"J'ai versé l'acompte avec les économies que m'a fait parvenir Dumbledore, cet été. J'ai été le changer en argent moldu, et le tour était joué. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup plu à la propriétaire."

Le loup garou haussa subitement les sourcils, contrarié.

"Là n'est pas la question, Sirius. Avec quel argent comptes-tu payer les autres loyers ? Si tu vas échanger de l'argent sorcier trop souvent, tu vas finir par te faire repérer - moins tu t'approches des lieux d'affluence, mieux c'est.

- Je sais bien, Remus. Mais c'est là toute la beauté de mon plan. Je t'explique...

- Une seconde, coupa le loup garou. Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ?"

Le bruit en question, sorte de raclement fort peu élogieux - et visiblement en provenance de l'une des deux portes fermées que Remus soupçonnait être celle de la cuisine - se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

L'ancien professeur fut pris d'un doute.

"Dis-moi... tu n'aurais quand même pas amené ton fidèle ami Buck dans un immeuble exclusivement habité par des moldus, Sirius ?

- Et bien..."

Le curieux raclement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, ressemblant de plus en plus distinctement à un glatissement.

"Mais enfin... un _hypogriffe_, Sirius ! Dans un appartement de 16 m² ! Mais que..."

Remus fut brutalement stoppé dans ses effusions par un coup de sonnette retentissant. Les deux sorciers se figèrent. Avaient-ils fait trop de bruit ? S'agissait-il d'un voisin moldu venu se plaindre ? Ou bien était-ce plus grave... ? Et si...

Et s'ils avaient retrouvé Sirius ?

Cependant, la voix qui s'éleva à travers le battant était à la fois fluette et chantante - et indéniablement pleine de bonnes intentions ; elle sortit le loup garou de la torpeur glacée dans laquelle l'angoisse l'avait plongé. Captant le regard de Sirius, il lui désigna d'un signe de tête vigoureux la porte de la cuisine.

_Qu'est ce que l'on va faire de lui, maintenant ?!_

Sirius haussa les épaules. _Buck va se tenir tranquille_, semblait clamer son attitude. Pas le moins du monde convaincu, Remus sortit sa baguette et jeta prestement deux sortilèges informulés ; un qui s'assurerait du silence de l'animal, et l'autre qui verrouilla soigneusement la porte de la cuisine. Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement à son ami (qui avait une tendance notable pour les actes et les paroles inconsidérés), Remus se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré dans le nouvel univers de Sirius et posa la main sur la poignée. Il s'autorisa une dernière pensée inquiète - peut-être que c'est une ruse ? Peut-être que cette femme, à la voix charmante, est là pour emmener Sirius ? -, puis il se força à discipliner son esprit et tourna la poignée devenue étonnamment tiède sous sa main.

* * *

Si la voix était pleine de bonnes intentions, ce qui avait bien soulagé le loup garou quelques minutes plus tôt, la femme derrière la porte, elle, _dégoulinait_ de bonnes intentions - ce qui était loin d'enthousiasmer Sirius. D'âge mûr (indéniablement plus que ce que sa voix avait laissé présager, en tout cas), elle était plutôt replète et pleine de vie ; ses yeux scintillaient, son regard brillait et dénotait son entrain. Ses petites mains dodues, auparavant agrippées à un sac à main rose bonbon, se crispèrent de ravissement lorsque la porte dévoila Remus, et l'une d'elles lâcha prestement le sac pour venir tapoter son propre visage abondamment maquillé.

"C'est vous ? Vous êtes mon nouveau voisin ? Vous êtes plutôt séduisant !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un vif engouement.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive.

"Euh non, je..."

Un bruit sourd retentit alors derrière lui. Le loup garou se retourna à demi et avisa Sirius, qui avait présentement l'air malade ; son regard ne cessait de faire l'aller et retour entre le visage fardé, les mains vernies (de façon indéniablement criarde) et le sac rose bonbon de sa voisine. Trop de couleur, trop de vitalité - de _survitaminé_, presque - en une seule femme.

Remus ne put dissimuler son sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de son ami l'évadé.

"Je m'appelle Perpetua Rosemund, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rosie - c'est ainsi que m'appellent mes amis, voyez-vous. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin de nouveaux voisins ! Il ne se passe jamais rien, ici, et les gens sont d'un ennui... jamais une parole agréable, jamais le temps pour une discussion ou une petite tasse de thé - ils sont toujours si pressés. Mais vous, vous aurez sans doute un peu de temps à consacrer à cette chère Rosie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, en réalité, je...

- Mais qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui se cache, derrière vous ? le coupa la volubile - et impatiente - Perpetua. Est-ce votre cousin, votre ami ? Votre _petit-ami_, peut-être ? Oh, tout cela est si _excitant_ !"

Remus referma la bouche, désarçonné par cette avalanche de paroles à la fois indiscrètes et dégoulinantes de bienveillance - autant que par le contenu de ses propos, d'ailleurs. Alors ainsi, Perpetua trouvait Sirius jeune et séduisant ? Voilà un fait singulier qui méritait d'être étudié de plus près.

Certes, ces quelques semaines de farniente et de récupération avaient laissé à Sirius un teint hâlé des plus appréciables, qui redonnait vie à ses traits marqués et le rajeunissait considérablement - mais cela ne suffisait pas à effacer totalement les marques de ces douze années de privation et de souffrance, qui devaient être encore si présentes à l'esprit de l'animagus. Son regard profond mais étrangement terne était un témoignage on ne peut plus poignant de ce qu'il avait traversé.

Visiblement, la cinquantenaire qui leur faisait face était attirée par les individus torturés, par les victimes de la vie et du destin… _heureusement qu'elle n'a pas jeté son dévolu sur moi_, songea encore le loup garou – avec un indéniable (mais légèrement coupable) soulagement.

Toutefois, Perpetua Rosemund venait de révéler un aspect intéressant de sa (lumineuse ?) personnalité ; visiblement, elle n'avait rien d'une femme intolérante – et la différence la contentait visiblement au plus haut point.

Remus jugea néanmoins plus prudent de la détromper, et de ne pas la laisser s'enthousiasmer trop longtemps.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame Rosemund ; mais c'est mon _ami_ Sirius, ici présent, qui a l'honneur d'être votre nouveau voisin. Je suis simplement venu lui donner un coup de main pour son aménagement…

- Madame, _Madame _! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, en faisant de grands gestes vigoureux avec ses petits bras potelés. Je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'être appelée _Madame_. Je suis encore resplendissante de jeunesse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Euh… si bien sûr, veuillez pardonner cette, euh… cette méprise… je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Allons, c'est tout pardonné, mon cher ! N'hésitez pas à venir sonner chez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ; je suis votre voisine de droite – numéro F. Je serais ravie de vous aider à vous adapter à votre nouvel environnement ! »

Elle les gratifia tous deux d'un immense sourire qui faillit brûler les rétines – déjà bien malmenées – de Sirius, et repartit enfin vers de nouveaux horizons ; Remus soupira de soulagement et referma la porte. Trop de vitalité en une seule personne, c'était indéniable… il en aurait attrapé mal à la tête – et apparemment, c'était encore davantage le cas pour Sirius, dont le visage semblait livide et légèrement chiffonné par cette interruption haute en couleurs.

Remus sourit.

« Alors, elle te plait, ta nouvelle voisine ? »

Sirius se plia en deux et fit semblant de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le sol de son tout nouvel appartement.

Lorsqu'il se fut quelque peu remis de ses émotions, Remus chercha à renouer avec leur discussion initiale :

« Bon, alors, comment comptes-tu les payer, ces loyers ? »

Sirius eut un sourire éblouissant – qui rappela désagréablement à Remus la perturbante apparition qui venait de les visiter.

« Et bien, c'est évident, non ? Avec des petits boulots ! »

* * *

« Des petits boulots », répéta Remus, d'une voix un tantinet faiblarde. « Des petits boulots… _moldus _? »

Sirius hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Evidemment, Remus. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me balader dans le monde sorcier en ce moment – alors aller réclamer du travail… non, je compte gagner un salaire comme les moldus de ce monde ! Et ce salaire sera directement en argent moldu, ce qui est une aubaine indéniable.

- Mais enfin, Sirius… ce n'est pas si simple, voyons ; les Moldus aussi font des études, comme nous après Poudlard. On ne peut pas simplement jeter un sort de confusion à un employeur et se prétendre concessionnaire automobile ou…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, Moony ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre une enfreinte au Code du Secret ; je vais me faire embaucher le plus légalement du monde. Les étudiants moldus font souvent des petits boulots, avant d'avoir leur diplôme ; j'ai appris cela, au cours de mes pérégrinations. Je n'aurai aucun mal à me fondre dans la masse. »

Remus le dévisagea d'un œil critique.

« Tu risques de te trahir, Sirius. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont diffusé ton portrait dans les informations moldues, aussi.

- Bah, qui irait faire le rapprochement entre cet évadé de prison décharné et ce « _beau jeune homme séduisant_ » que je suis redevenu ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mention évidente des paroles de Perpetua Rosemund dans le discours à la fois moqueur et fanfaron de Sirius ; mais, intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau – d'appréhension, cette fois-ci.

_Un sang-pur en job-seeker moldu… ça ne marchera jamais, Sirius !_


End file.
